An AIN provides at least one service control point (SCP) along with a service provisioning and creation environment (SPACE) system. The SCP contains the logic to control how AIN services are performed. The SPACE system contains call processing records (CPRs) which include the logic building blocks assembled for each service and specified for a given customer. Intelligent service peripherals (ISPs) provide input and output services to users. Each ISP is connected to one SCP. Users are connected to the AIN through signal switching points (SSPs). Each SSP accesses an ISP through primary rate interface (PRI) trunks.
One benefit of AIN is the ability to provide users with a variety of services such as remote access forwarding, select call routing, do not disturb, single number service, and wireless extension. Loads generated by services vary as a function of time and as a function of city within the region covered by the AIN. The degree to which services affect components in the AIN can be expressed by processor utilization in components such as SCPS, ISPs, and SPACE systems, and capacity overload in components such as PRI trunks.
What is needed is a capacity provisioning for an AIN that can support a mix of services from different geographic locations served by multiple SCPs. The affect on databases and services as well as CPU utilization should be determined.